


LJ and Zofia's Jingle Jingle Jangle

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Christmas time is here once again in our favorite little town. Join LJ and Zofia along with their friends and their sister Felicity's old friends from Auradon as they all share the wonderful family holiday together, but Eddy is being a bit of a Scrooge due to his misfortune of always getting clothes for Christmas, so he tries to find a new family to get some real presents for himself.





	1. Chapter 1

A purple limousine was shown as it was making way somewhere through the snow that blanketed the neighborhood in the fluffy white substance. Many children were all eagerly awaiting for the holiday this season that they always waited all year to enjoy and celebrate. Jonny was shown as he drew a tongue on his best friend Plank's mouth before sticking out his own tongue to catch snowflakes.

"It sure was nice of Flick's family to let us come over to celebrate Christmas with them!" Carlos smiled as he sat with Jane.

"Carlos, you sound like a Scooby-Doo cartoon when you talk like that." Jay smirked as he drove with his free arm around Lonnie.

"But it's true," Carlos replied. "I just hope that she and Chip can make it over in time and don't get snowed in. I rarely see her mother happy, but I know she'd be very upset to celebrate the holidays without her."

"Hey, Felicity wouldn't miss this thing for the world!" Evie stated. "She and Chip are definitely going to be home for Christmas, and as her friends we shouldn't miss the chance to greet her when she gets home!"

"Yeah, don't worry," Ben said. "I've known them since I was a baby. They won't let anybody down."

"Even if we don't know much about this Christmas..." Mal said with a small shrug. "We don't really celebrate much of anything back on the Isle of the Lost except for maybe our parents' accomplishments before their defeat."

"Well, if my mom could teach my dad about Christmas, then I could certainly do the same for you." Ben smiled to her.

"Huh... That would be cool." Mal smiled back.

"Are we there yet?" Doug asked.

"Don't make me turn this car around!" Jay replied.

"Where would we go?" Lonnie teased him. "Mal had a spell to bring us over here, remember?"

"I'm trying to make a point here..." Jay replied with a bemused expression.

"Well, hopefully you can pick up the pace a little," Carlos replied. "We don't wanna get there in time for NEXT Christmas!"

"I oughta make your girlfriend turn you into a pumpkin." Jay rolled his eyes.

"Knock it off, guys!" said Dude. "We're here! Aw, YEAH!"

The car soon pulled up next to the house.

"About time." Jay said as he parked.

Everyone soon grabbed their winter coats as they began to get out of the car. They climbed out and rang the doorbell. Soon the door opened and Lionel was standing there.

"Joyeux Noel, everyone! Which is the French way of saying Merry Christmas!" Lionel beamed.

"So we've heard." Jay smirked a bit.

"Come in! Come in!" Lionel invited.

"Is Felicity here?" Carlos asked.

"Not yet, but she and Chip should be on the way." Lionel smiled to the guests.

"In the meantime, LJ and Zofia are also in the living room with their friends." Furrball added as he and Two-Tone came to the door as well.

"So, that's the cat and dog we were told about," Carlos smiled before setting his dog down with them. "Guys, meet my dog, Dude. He's my best friend."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Dude waved.

"Oh, hi," Two-Tone smiled. "Nice to meet you!"

"They call you 'Dude', huh?" Furball asked.

"Sure do," Dude replied. "For as long as I can remember of course. I was once a school mascot until Carlos decided to take me in."

"Dude, we're gonna meet the kids," Carlos said. "You guys have fun."

"Ah, don't worry 'bout me, buddy," Dude replied. "I think this is gonna be a great time with some fellow animals."

"Hopefully!" Two-Tone replied as they went inside.

Dude smiled as he came with Two-Tone and Furball.

The older group soon peeked their heads into the living room to see that the kids were watching a TV special called A Very Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Holiday Special which had the classic Cartoon Network characters putting on a show, such as Eustace Bagge as Ebeneezer Scrooge or the Mayor of Townsville as Sam the Snowman, singing "Pewter & Bronze" like Yukon Cornelius's "Silver & Gold", and Princess Morbucks of all people trying to be like Cindy Lou Who.

"This feels oddly ironic," said LJ. "Specially since we went to Whoville a few years ago...right before our adventure with Kim Possible that ended up rewriting the space-time continuum."

"Tell me about it." Zofia replied.

They soon heard a knocking on the wall behind them, making them look over.

"Heya, guys," Jay chuckled. "Hope ya don't mind your big sister's old friends dropping by."

"Not at all!" Martin and Jenny replied. "Come on in!"

The group soon came on in, most of them smiling.

"So, these are your sister's friends?" Chrissy asked the Schwartz siblings.

"Yeah, back when she was a student in Auradon." Zofia smiled.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all!" Kimberly beamed.

"Good to meet you too," Jane gave a small, shy smile. "We're best known as the Disney Descendants," she then took a stance. "I am Jane: Daughter of Fairy Godmother."

"Lonnie: Daughter of Mulan and Shang." Lonnie added.

"Evie: Daughter of the Evil Queen." Evie stated proudly.

"Mal: Daughter of Hades and Maleficent." Mal smirked a bit.

"Doug: Son of Dopey." Doug soon said.

"Carlos: Son of Cruella deVil." Carlos added.

"Jay: Son of Jafar." Jay grinned.

"And I'm King Ben: Son of King Adam the Beast and Queen Belle of Auradon." Ben added.

"...I have so many questions..." Dib muttered.

"Dib, it's best that you don't question it and just go with it," Zofia advised. "After all, they're our sister's best friends."

"And even if their existence violates any and all of the Disney sequels, they somehow exist, and we're okay with that." LJ added.

Dib shrugged a bit.

"I think I like this one." Gaz smirked to Mal.

"Heh, you remind me of myself at your age." Mal smirked back.

Raul thought for a couple seconds. "Now that you mention it... I can sorta see the resemblance!" he replied.

"Maybe we're long-lost sisters," Gaz smirked. "I always wanted a sister."

"So, this is your brother?" Mal asked about Dib.

"Technically, yeah," Gaz replied. "We were genetic clones created by our father Professor Membrane and his lab assistant at the time. I guess, in a way, she was our mother though."

"Yeah..." Dib replied. "Even though he barely spends time with us, cuz he's always at work."

"Oh... I'm sorry about that..." Mal replied. "I guess at least your dad spends time with you."

"Aw, come on, Mal," Ben soothed. "Hades promised to visit once in a while from now on after the battle in Auradon."

"Yeah... But still doesn't make up for missing 16 years of my life." Mal pouted.

"Guess we've got lots in common where it really counts." Martin replied.

"Whatcha guys watching?" Evie asked.

"TV special." Zofia replied.

"There's also an adult-only Christmas party uptown," Cherry said as she came in. "Mal... Uh... The rest of you... Would you mind keeping an eye on the kids until we get back?"

"Not at all," Evie beamed. "I love little kids, especially Dizzy."

"Great!" Cherry smirked before exiting.

"We'll be back later," Lionel said. "Remember, no present opening until we get back before you go to sleep."

"Yes, Dad/Father." LJ and Zofia replied.

The couple soon went to get going to the annual Christmas party as the other adults began to leave home.

"Speaking of Christmas, I wonder how Angelica and Candy are gonna handle the whole holiday with the Ed Boys?" Zofia commented.

"Think we should visit them?" LJ replied with a small shrug. "I'm game if you are."

"Hang on now, we're in charge!" Jay reminded, referring to himself and the other Descendants.

"Alright, then we can ALL go visit them," LJ replied. "You can come with us!"

"Hmm... Well, all right, I guess that'd be fine," Carlos smiled. "Uh... So your friends are called Ed Boys?"

"Well, they're all named 'Ed', so they're the Eds," Chrissy explained as she soon went to put on a new shade of lipstick. "But yeah."

"They're called Ed (he's the yellow one), Double D (cuz of his name being Ed with TWO D's), and Eddy (he's the one with the three hairs on his head!" LJ explained as he put on his winter boots.

"Heh, interesting," Jay commented. "Hopefully we don't get them mixed up."

Two-Tone, Furball, and Dude laughed together before coming by and seeing them go.

"Where are you goin'?" Dude asked.

"We're gonna meet the Eds." Carlos replied, putting on his coat that had fake fur on it.

"Oh, nice!" Furrball replied. "We'll hang here and hold down the fort!"

"All right, as long as you remember Mother and Father's rules on presents." Zofia then told the cat.

"We know," Two-Tone replied. "You kids have fun now."

The kids waved to their pets as they headed off into the neighborhood.

"Well, looks like it's just me and you guys," Dude smirked. "Whatya like to do for fun?"

Two-Tone walked up in front of the TV and soon hit the remote with a paw to put on a Christmas Fashion Show on TV.

"Should be fun." Furrball remarked as he sat on his cot in front of the television.

Dude shrugged and went to sit with them to watch the show.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside of a certain house, two adults were getting ready to leave and Angelica looked very excited to celebrate her very first Christmas.

"Geez, Angelica, chill!" Eddy whispered. "I'm hyped for Christmas too... Especially since I'm gonna find out what my parents got for me."

"I can't help it," Angelica whispered back happily. "This is my very first Christmas. When do we go find the presents?"

Eddy's parents soon stood in front of the two on their way out the door.

"Oh... Hey, Mom, Dad," Eddy grinned. "Merry Christmas and all that! What's up?"

"We're on our way to the party, son," Mr. McGee said. "You know the rules. Amelia, that goes for you too."

"Uh, my name is Angelica, sir." Angelica corrected.

"I know what your name is, Adeline," Mr. McGee replied. "We'll be back later."

"Call us if you need anything; try not to miss us too much, Edwin." Mrs. McGee cooed, kissing her son a bit as she hugged him in a smothering way.

"Aw, geez, Mom!" Eddy groaned. "We're gonna be fine!"

"Come on, let's go." Mr. McGee told his wife, pulling her away to the door.

"Take care of yourselves! Don't talk to strangers! Just have fun!" Mrs. McGee called out on the way out the door.

Mr. McGee gave an "I'm Watching You" gesture to his younger son on the way out the door, looking like Robert De Niro in Meet the Parents. Eddy gulped nervously and waved to his parents on the way out. The couple soon came into the car and began to drive off, backing out of the driveway and leaving the cul-de-sac.

"All right! Come with me." Eddy told Angelica as he ripped off his clothes to show stealthy black clothes, looking like a burglar.

"Oh, alright." Angelica replied as she went to follow him.

Eddy then snuck into the attic and began riffling around for anything that was marked "To Eddy". Angelica looked all around with Eddy as she followed him into the attic as he shined his flashlight everywhere.

"Aw, come on, give me a break," Eddy complained before opening up a trunk. "Parents. Who invented 'em?"

Angelica went to walk with him until she felt a loose floorboard. "Eddy?" she then said.

"Yeah?" Eddy replied.

"This floorboard is a little loose." Angelica told him.

"Then that's a good sign!" Eddy grinned as he lifted the floorboard up.

Angelica and Eddy soon took a look as they found Christmas presents hidden underneath.

"The Christmas stash!" Eddy beamed, placing his flashlight in a pile of junk, placing it at an angle that shined on the presents.

"Christmas presents!" Angelica beamed herself.

Picking one up, Eddy carefully moves it out of the ribbon. He pulls the tape off gently, taking care not to disturb it. Eddy then teases the box out of the paper, making sure to keep the paper in its right form. He opens the box and takes out a sweater vest. Seeing it, he blows a raspberry and reaches for another box. He tears the paper off and looks inside. It is another piece of formal wear.

"A dickie? They still make these?" Eddy complained, he then grabbed another one and tore the package apart only to find socks. "Say it ain't so!" he then grabbed another one, revealing pajamas. "I HATE GETTING CLOTHES FOR CHRISTMAS!"

Angelica looked a bit concerned.

Eddy gnashed his teeth in rage. "DAMN IT! ISN'T THERE ONE CHRISTMAS GIFT I COULD GET THIS YEAR THAT ISN'T UTTER SHIT?!" he growled.

"Eddy!" Angelica gasped, covering her ears a bit.

"What?" Eddy asked. "It's not like it's false! Most of the gifts I get are usually a bunch of stupid clothes that I'm never gonna wear anyway!"

"I'm very sorry..." Angelica frowned.

"Ah, it's not your fault..." Eddy said to her. "I ain't mad at ya, it's just my parents..."

"I wish I could make it better somehow... Maybe some fresh air?" Angelica suggested.

Eddy shrugged. "Sure, why not?" he replied. "Let's get outside."

"I'm sorry about what happened though," Angelica said before kissing his cheek. "Maybe this'll help cheer you up?"

Eddy blushed and his hairs shot up and twisted into a knot. "I... Guess that helped a little..." he replied.

Angelica giggled a little.

"Aw... Go get your coat..." Eddy said bashfully.

Angelica and Eddy soon left the attic to get going.

Meanwhile, we are soon shown a certain trailer park.

"You're next, Marie." Lee told her blue-haired sister.

Marie looked distracted on the other hand like she looked sad about something.

"What's up with YOU?" asked Lee. "Cat got yer tongue or something?"

"Huh? What?" Marie asked.

"It's your turn, bozo!" Lee told her sister.

"Oh, right, Christmas crackers." Marie replied.

"Hurry up!" May told her sister. "Maybe you'll get a paper crown!"

"Of course I'll get a paper crown," Marie rolled her eyes. "They all come with a paper crown, stupid," she then pulled on the ends, but the cracker fell to the floor. "Well... That's stupid." she then grumbled under her breath.

"It's a dud, Marie!" May smirked.

"Just like you, huh, May?" Lee retorted.

The cracker then exploded.

"Look, Lee, May got a makeover!" Marie soon pointed at May's seemingly missing head as she picked up the crown to put it on.

"And you were worried you wouldn't get a crown." May then said as she popped her head back out.

"Uh, yeah..." Marie said before walking off. "I think I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Sure, sure," Lee replied. "Just be back quick."

Marie glanced over before going into the bathroom and stared into the mirror, looking a little sad. "Something's not right this Christmas... I'm not sure what it is, but I feel like I might be missing something... But what...?" she then sighed to herself. "Could it be... Friends? Hanging around May and Lee gets boring most of the time... I'm not even sure if I'm in love with Double D like I thought I was." She then decided that she would head out for a walk to clear her head.

May and Lee continued to have her own fun. Marie grabbed her coat and trudged out into the snow, ignoring them as she set off on her own.

Meanwhile, Ed's house was all decorated.

"So, uh, Candy, do you like it?" Ed asked.

"It's alright..." Candy said softly.

"I didn't offend you with anything, did I?" Ed frowned in concern to his barbarian princess girlfriend.

"Oh, it's not that," Candy replied. "It's just... We didn't celebrate Christmas in Udrogoth."

"Oh..." replied Ed. "Then what DID you celebrate?"

"Harvest Time!" Candy beamed. "Oh, Ed, it was such a magical time of year! The peasants and rich people would come together in peace, love, and harmony, especially with the Harvest Hog who delivers presents to all of the little children, and there's a grand feast where all stuff our faces until we get sick like on Food Stuff's Eve during the time the leaves change colors."

"You mean Autumn?" asked Ed. "Maybe we could combine our traditions!"

"Hmm... Yeah... That might be nice." Candy replied.

Sarah soon stormed over. Ed and Candy both looked annoyed already.

"You just make sure Santa sees my stocking, or I'll stuff you in the turkey," Sarah told her brother. "Got it?"

"Chyeah, I'm sure Santa will love to give a spoiled brat like you a present," Candy rolled her eyes. "Or even the Harvest Hog."

"I might've told my parents I'd be nice to ya, but that doesn't mean I hafta listen to you!" Sarah glared. "So-called princess."

"Ah, but one, I'm older than you, so that makes ME the one in CHARGE, YOU LITTLE PUKE!" Candy boomed. "Besides, my brother might be bigger and stronger, but he's also younger, so he takes orders from me."

"Go play with your toys or whatever." Ed rolled his eyes to his little sister.

"Whatever!" Sarah soon walked off, grumbling to herself. "Ed the Elf... Nimrod."

"And I thought Fang was a handful." Candy huffed.

"At least she was cool." Ed replied.

"All right, let's mix things up a little in here." Candy said.

"All right!" Ed beamed.

And so, the two soon decorated the house a bit differently to combine both Christmas and Harvest Time so that they could both be happy during the winter holidays.

"Aaaand... DONE!" Ed exclaimed as he and Candy stood back to admire their work. "We did pretty good, eh?"

"Oh, I love it..." Candy smiled before hugging him and kissing him thankfully. "Ed, it's just like home."

Ed blushed. "Aw... Thanks," he grinned. "Always glad to help."

"So this Santa Claus guy... He sounds a lot like the Harvest Hog." Candy then said, looking at the pictures of Santa delivering toys to all the little children of the world.

"I guess he's like our world's version of the Harvest Hog," Ed replied. "But he has this scary partner named Krampus, who's like this goat-man who captures naughty kids and punishes them. Too bad he didn't take Sarah..."

"He sounds like one of those darker comic characters you've warned me about like the Tap-Dance Killer or something." Candy shuddered about the very idea of Krampus.

"Oh, yeah, I thought so too." Ed nodded.

There was soon a knock at the door.

"Hm, must be those carloers you told me about too." Candy guessed.

They soon opened the door and found Double D at the door with a plant known as a poinsettia.

"A very Merry Christmas to you, Ed," Double D smiled at the door. "I just thought I'd visit you before dinner, and give you a traditional poinsettia."

"Oh, cool plant!" Ed grinned. "Thanks, Double D. My mom will like it."

"It's beautiful." Candy added.

"Hello there, Princess Candy." Double D smiled to her, going to put the plant inside.

"Hi, Double D!" Candy greeted her friend.

"Merry Christmas... Or as they say where you come from 'Happy Harvest'." Double D said.

"Oh, thank you for remembering." Candy beamed.

Suddenly, they heard a crash... It was Eddy and Angelica, both of them having fallen in through the window.

"Ouch." Ed winced as that had to be painful.

"I hate Christmas." Eddy grumbled.

"Oh, come now, Eddy," Double D said, trying to mollify him. "Surely you jest."

Eddy got up and helped Angelica up. "You know what? I found my parents' Christmas stash. And all of my presents FUCKING BITE, Double D!" he exclaimed.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Double D freaked out. "Oh-ho-ho, Eddy, how could you have been so selfish?! All your parents' trust, shattered?! Shame on you!"

"Hey, you know it, and I know it," Eddy scoffed. "Christmas is the one time of year when parents are supposed to buy you everything you want. And all I got was lame ol' clothes."

"Hold it right there, Mister," Double D said. "The true meaning of Christmas isn't about materialistic needs. Or selfish wants! Rather, it comes from here." he then put his hand on Eddy's chest.

"That's my udder you're touching," Eddy muttered. "It's like a nightmare before Christmas, Double D!" he continued. "I've never seen so many socks, and the underwear? Kids shouldn't have to see that kind of stuff!"

Angelica tried to comfort Eddy.

"Besides, parents don't give the presents, it's the Harvest Hog!" Candy beamed.

Eddy glanced at her for that.

"Well, Eddy, I for one think you need to adopt a better attitude." Double D said.

Eddy rolled his eyes. "I think you need to adopt a bet–ter... Adopt," he turned to Double D, getting an idea. "Stay with me: I wake up. It's Christmas morning. But I'm in someone else's house, and I cash in on their swank presents! I'm putting myself up for adoption, Double D!"

Double D was appalled. "Adoption? But Eddy, you can't forsake your own family!" he exclaimed. "It's Christmas, Eddy!"

"That's right! And I want presents!" Eddy replied as he and Angelica left.

"You'll regret this, Eddy," Edd urged. "Don't turn your back on the true meaning of Christmas!"

"Yadda-yadda-yadda!" Eddy mocked as he left.

"Santa and the Harvest Hog are not going to like this one bit." Candy said ominously.

"Erm... Quite..." Double D replied to the barbarian princess.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddy and Angelica soon walked through the snow together.

"Can't wait to see what I'm gonna get this year," Eddy beamed to Angelica. "Maybe a car... Maybe a diamond watch..."

A bunch of snow soon landed on them as a certain car pulled up.

"Maybe a bunch of snow!" Angelica said in a joking way.

"Sure... Why not?" Eddy grumbled from underneath.

"Whoa!" Jay said, looking out from the driver's window as he lowered it. "Sorry about that, buddy!"

Eddy and Angelica then shook the snow off to see him.

"Hey, lunatic, watch where you're going!" Eddy glared, shaking his fist.

"Well, a Merry Christmas to you too!" Jay replied, rolling his eyes.

LJ blinked. "Hey... Wait, that was Eddy!" he exclaimed.

"Eddy?" Jay asked. "Oh, one of those Eds."

"Yeah!" Zofia replied. "I wonder what he's doing out during the incoming holidays?"

"Probably looking for better presents," Chrissy replied. "Maybe cuz the presents he found were total crap."

"Oh, you have no idea," Eddy rolled his eyes. "I'm tryin' to look for a place to stay for better presents and Angelica's coming with me."

"Hello, there," Angelica smiled, coming to the window. "Oh, you all look so colorful."

"Thank you." Jane smiled back, bashfully.

"We were gonna go see how everyone was spending Christmas," LJ replied. "You wanna come with? Maybe we'll pick up Ambrose!"

"Heh, sure," Eddy smirked. "That sounds like a great idea."

"Curious..." Angelica said as she was as curious as Alice in Wonderland. "I suppose we could join you. Is there enough room?"

"Yeah," Carlos smiled. "I rebuilt it a bit to make sure there's room for anyone who wants to come along. I'm kind of a whiz kid like that."

"Okay!" Eddy replied. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all." he opened the door and helped Angelica inside, then climbed in after her.

"So... This is Eddy?" Mal asked.

"Yes," Zofia replied. "That would be Eddy. Not sure where Ed and Double D are."

"I don't wanna talk about it." Eddy crossed his arms, rolling his eyes about his friends right now.

"They're at Ed's house." Angelica replied.

Jay shrugged and soon drove off again so that they could explore.

"I didn't know the circus was in town." Eddy said, looking to the Disney Descendants.

"How dare you!" Evie glared a bit.

"Seriously, you guys must've slept late or something," Eddy said. "Comic Con was months ago!"

"...Eddy?" asked LJ. "Those are the kids of Disney villains. They're also Felicity's friends, whom she invited for Christmas, so maybe try NOT to be so rude."

"Yeah, right." Eddy said in disbelief.

"Don't tempt me, Shortstuff," Mal glared as her eyes glowed bright green. "I might not be evil like my mother Maleficent, but I can make your worst nightmares come true if you're not careful."

"She isn't lying," Raul replied. "Besides, you're not exactly one to disbelieve, considering what happened on Halloween."

"Heh... Right... The Disney Villain Kids... How foolish of me..." Eddy chuckled sheepishly.

Mal nodded firmly before her eyes went back to her normal shade of green.

"GREAT!" LJ smiled. "Now let's go get Ambrose!"

"Ambrose... That's Drell and Hilda's son, right?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, he's a good friend of ours." Zofia nodded.

"Even if he IS kind of troublesome." Chrissy replied.

"Well, we'll hopefully find him." Jay replied before yelping.

"Whoa!" The others gasped as they hit something in the road that felt strange.

Jay and Lonnie got out of the front seats and came to see what it was and they saw that a road they ended up in had all of the snow melted away from one house.

"Where'd the snow go?" Eddy wondered himself. So he went to the door and knocked before shouting. "Ho-ho-ho, Jonny boy!"

Jonny leaned out and bit Eddy on the nose.

"YEOWCH!" Eddy yelped.

"What did you do that for?" Angelica glared.

"Nippin' at your nose, Eddy. Get it?" Jonny chuckled as he wore a new outfit. "I'm Jack Frost, and Plank's Mr. Snowflake!"

"I gots your snowflake right here, ya big palooka!" LJ snapped.

"I feel like when we came to visit Queen Elsa for last winter." Mal shivered, rubbing her arms a bit from the cold.

"Tell me about it." Ben agreed.

"Why, you dirty-" Eddy glared at Jonny before changing gears. "Listen up, Jonny, it's the darndest thing! I was just walking down the street, when a reindeer swoops down and lands right beside me."

"No way, José!" Jonny replied.

"Way! And he had a note in his mouth," Eddy continued. "A telegram from Santa!"

"Right on!" Jonny cheered.

"Santa says he got so fat over the summer, he can't fit down my chimney," Eddy said, holding out a paper which was really a failed quiz paper. "So he's gonna leave my presents at your house."

"My house?" Jonny beamed, leading the others into an ice cave. "Whaddya waitin for?"

"Your parents are gonna murder you and dance on your grave when they see whatcha did to their house..." Gaz remarked.

"But we always do this!" Jonny replied.

"What?!" The others asked.

"Each Christmas we bring winter inside, guys. It's our family tradition!" Jonny explained. "A small thanks to Mother Nature for everything she's given us!"

"Uh... Heh... Interesting..." Jane commented. "Periwinkle from Pixie Hollow would probably like it here."

"Nipped your nose, Eddy!" Jonny grinned as he bit Eddy on the nose again.

Eddy skidded backwards and wound up next to a Christmas tree. Underneath it sat many presents.

"Presents!" Eddy beamed as he picked one up only to find it encased in ice. "Hey Jack, get me an ice pick, will ya? I wanna see what I got."

"Ice pick?" Jonny asked before listening to Plank as he had something to say. "Mr. Snowflake says no problem, Eddy!"

"So what're you waiting for?" Eddy replied. "It'll take all night to crack these babies open."

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Kimberly commented as Zofia checked her phone to see any missed calls or texts from Felicity, but sighed as she didn't have a response yet.

"Hey, don't worry, Sis," LJ replied. "Flick will show... She's probably gonna make a huge entrance when we least expect it!"

"Yeah... I guess..." Zofia said softly.

Jonny soon knocked the Eddy's gift away with a trashcan lid, then gave the lid to Eddy.

"What's this?" Eddy asked.

Jonny then pulled a lever.

"What's that?" Eddy then asked before a trapdoor opened up underneath him.

"See ya!" Jonny told him.

Eddy fell before putting the lid under him and slid on a roller-coaster of ice and snow. Along the way, Eddy's tongue flew out his mouth and got stuck on the ice and it stretched as he slid down.

Eventually, it led to a door, and Jonny opened it with Eddy sailing out and hitting a tree.

Jonny walked along Eddy's tongue to scold him. "We're on to your shtick, Eddy! Mr. Snowflake had you figured from the get go! You're nothing but a greedy Pete, trying to steal our Christmas!" he then scolded, about to slam the door.

Angelica moved Eddy out of the way as the door slammed so that he wouldn't get hurt.

"Ah, who needs YOU, Lame-Brain?!" Eddy snapped. "I got a zillion other Christmases on this block!"

The others soon came out to go along with Eddy.

"You can stay if you want." Jonny smirked to Lonnie.

Jay soon grabbed a hold of his girlfriend with a dark growl towards Jonny as his eyes nearly flashed red like Jafar's snake staff.

"I'm already taken, thanks." Lonnie replied as she left with the others.

Jay soon glanced to Jonny on the way out with Lonnie and the others.

"Well, that was an interesting Christmas tradition to bring winter inside, I guess." Lonnie commented as Jay soon drove them somewhere else.

"At least it's not hot like when we go to visit Dad's family back on Albonquetine." Jenny said to herself.

"That was... Nuts." Martin agreed.

"No kidding... There were no girls to flirt with!" Raul sulked.

The Mazinsky rolled their eyes from that a bit.

"Whatever happened to that Dora Márquez girl?" Kimberly asked Raul. "I thought you two were getting serious since you didn't find her annoying anymore after she grew up from her explorer phase."

"Eh, I decided we were better off as friends." Raul replied.

"Well, at least she's not a pest anymore." Kimberly shrugged.

"This next house is kinda weird," Jay pointed out. "It's decorated with meat and fish."

"Must be Rolf's house," LJ replied. "He's an exchange student from another country, so he's probably got some odd new traditions."

Eddy soon went to make his move on Rolf. "Woe is me, woe is me." he then pretended to sulk.

"Look at you, Ed-boy," Rolf greeted him. "Why does your face sag like Papa's pot of parsnips?"

"My parents were attacked by renegade baggage handlers, Rolf!" Eddy cried out. "And they stole all my presents!"

"Scoundrels! Rolf is wise to the tote-handlers!" Rolf glared before sighing softly. "Still, they are a higher caste than the son of a shepherd. Rolf cannot help you in this matter."

"No! Wait! I beg ya!" Eddy replied. "I've got no Christmas, Rolf. No presents, no family, no nothing. Please, Rolf?"

"You have pulled Rolf's eggplant, half-man half-woman Ed-boy," Rolf then said, bringing Eddy inside of the house. "Come, grab the tail of Rolf's sheep of joy and enjoy the season of mirth."

"He sure is interesting." Ben commented.

"Yeah... A lot of people say that about him." LJ replied.

Like outside of the house, the inside was decorated with many meats.

"Behold the toil of 24 days, Ed-boy and new friends," Rolf smiled to his company. "A celebration of whatnots, bangles, knickknacks, doodads, and an assortment of cured, smoked, poached and other mammal flesh!"

Eddy blinked. "You could smell it a mile away, Stretch. Who's the bearded troll?" he asked, pointing to a framed picture.

Rolf laughed. "You crack Rolf's bowels! Surely you recognize the great Yeshmiyek. She who lives in the center of the earth, where she prepares the holiday feast for good males and females," he explained as he took out an accordion. "Let us sing in honor of her great stewing!"

"Oh! A song!" Carlos smiled.

"I don't think it's gonna be that great." Jay muttered slightly.

"Of course," Chrissy smirked. "No one can have a great song in their heart like I do."

"That Homewrecker song is very inappropriate, Chrissy, and you know it." Kimberly told her.

Chrissy just stuck her tongue out a bit.

"Deep below the dirt and rocks there lives the bearded maiden fair, Whose kitchen pot is bigger than her size of underwear, hey!~" Rolf began to sing before pointing to Eddy as it was his cue.

Eddy wondered what he was supposed to do, then blew into a horn Rolf gave him.

"Yeshmiyek who peels the root and grinds the sausage with her boot!" Rolf sang. "Yeshmiyek who cures the meat and stuffs the fruit and sugared beets!, Yeshimyek who salts the pork and stabs it with her silver fork! Yeshmiyek who cuts the cheese and gives the loaf of bread a squeeze~..."

The others bobbed their heads to the beat as it wasn't that bad, but it soon got dark and sinister.

"But should your chores be never done, Your feeble arms too weak to toil, Yeshmiyek will surely come, And throw you in the pot to boil~," Rolf sang sinisterly before he soon sounded happy again. "Yeshmiyek who smokes the fish and lays a slab on every dish!, Yeshmiyek who guts the hare and seasons it with special care!~"

"Hold it, hold it, hold it!" Eddy soon interrupted.

"Rolf does not take requests, Ed-boy," Rolf replied. "Sorry."

"So when do I rake in on the cool presents?" Eddy asked.

"Presents? What presents?" Rolf replied out of confusion before going back to singing. "Yeshmiyek who bastes the lamb and spits the glaze on every ham!, Yeshmiyek who bastes the strudel, pickles feet and strings the noodle!, Yeshmiyek-"

Eddy angrily left Rolf's house after that. "What's a guy gotta do to get a normal Christmas around here?!" he groused.

Double D watched Eddy through a window with a sigh. "There must be a way to get through to Eddy what the spirit of Christmas is about." he then said softly with melancholy.

"Or Santa and the Harvest Hog will be displeased." Candy replied.

"Erm... Right..." Double D said, doubting those two's existences, but tried to be polite.

"But what are we gonna do?" asked Ed.

"I just know, deep inside him a flame flickers for the blessings of this holiday!" Double D proposed. "Perhaps it's time for fate to lend a helping hand."

The three soon huddled together to whisper a plan with each other about Eddy's dilemma.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile...

Eddy soon rang the next doorbell, standing with Angelica.

"Hey, Eddy!" Nazz smiled, answering the door in a special Christmas outfit. "Merry Christmas, dude."

Eddy's jaw-dropped at the sight of Nazz's new look.

"Aw, you look cold! Why don't you come in?" Nazz smiled as she pulled him inside. "We got lots of candy canes and I'm sure I can find you a present or two."

Eddy grinned. "I like your Christmas!" he exclaimed.

Nazz turned to Eddy and Angelica. "But before you get any gifts–eggnog?–you have to put this up," She held up some mistletoe. "You know what happens when someone catches you under the mistletoe, don't you, Eddy?"

Eddy then choked on his eggnog and spit it all over Nazz, drenching her by accident.

"Smooth move, Shorty." Jay commented.

Nazz angrily pointed Eddy out the door. As he left, she took his present from him and shut the door, making Eddy trudge through the snow.

"You seem like a nice girl, and I'm sure he's sorry about that." Angelica said to Nazz.

"If you say so..." Nazz replied. "Merry Christmas, dudette."

"Merry Christmas." Angelica replied on the way out.

Meanwhile, Marie sighed as she walked through the snowy woods as she was still on her own while May and Lee stayed home.

"Chill, guys! We're almost at Ambrose's house!" LJ called to the others from nearby.

"Huh? Who said that?" Marie blinked, looking all around as she kept wandering in the snow, not looking to where she was going.

The limo was about to run over Marie.

"This Ambrose guy sounds interesting." Jay said, looking in the backseat.

"JAY, KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" Mal cried out as she saw Marie walking.

The group turned back and screamed as Jay swerved out of the way.

"Holy CRAP, MAN!" LJ exclaimed. "You almost ran that kid over!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Jay yelped as he soon stopped the car, catching his breath.

Marie shivered, gasping for air as she was almost hit, landing on her knees.

"Hey, uh, you alright, kid?" Jay asked.

"What's your deal?!" Marie complained. "You almost killed me!"

"Sorry, but that was because SOMEONE wasn't watching the road." Mal replied, shooting a glance at Jay, who gave a nervous grin.

"It's some girl." Kimberly said.

"Not just any girl," Raul said, seeing the blue-haired girl. "It's Marie Kanker!"

"Yep," nodded LJ. "We're gonna go visit our buddy Ambrose. You wanna come with?"

"Ambrose..." Marie repeated the name before feeling like that was a good idea. "Uh, yeah, sure. Let's go."

They soon rode off together after picking her up.

"Kanker..." Eddy shuddered about Marie. "At least it's not Lee or I'd be screwed."

"Ease up, Shrimpy," Marie replied. "I ain't that kinda girl anymore, I'm over Double D."

"Oh! Well, that's great!" LJ smiled. "Ambrose's pad should be a few blocks from here!"

"It's nice to see someone else who has blue hair." Evie commented.

"Huh... Yeah..." Marie said, looking up and down at the Evil Queen's daughter. "Uh, who are you guys?"

"Long story short: they're the Disney Descendants." Chrissy said.

"Yep. The kids of Maleficent, Hades, Jafar, Cruella, and Queen Grimhilde," Jenny explained. "But they're actually pretty cool now."

"Felicity really helped us out on that one." Mal smiled.

Zofia smiled back, then speaking of which, she got an update on her phone that said there were snow storms coming in which made her worry even more about her big sister coming home for the holidays since that felt unlikely.

LJ patted her on the back. "Felicity has been through worse," he urged. "A snow storm is gonna be NOTHING to her!"

Zofia gave a small, but still visible smile.

"So if Christmas is about givin', how come I ain't gettin'?" Eddy grumbled a bit.

"What's your problem now?" Marie asked.

"He doesn't want clothes for Christmas." Angelica replied.

"I'm lucky if I get clothes for Christmas," Marie rolled her eyes. "Mom has so many jobs these days, I swear that we have to ALL share ONE sandwich sometimes."

"Oh..." Jenny replied. "That's pretty crummy... But hey, at least this year you can spend Christmas with your new friends."

"Yeah, I guess," Marie replied. "I've just been feeling like something's been missing lately."

"Well, maybe we can figure that out," said Raul. "Cuz we are HERE!"

"Ambrose's house?" Marie then asked.

"Yep!" Zofia replied as they climbed out of the limo and knocked on the door.

"I hope they're home." LJ said as he came between Kimberly and Chrissy.

"Ugh..." Dib said. "That song..."

"You still got that song in your head?" Gaz asked.

"Well, it's pretty unforgettable." Dib said.

"What song?" The others asked.

"Bow down, bow down, before the power of Santa, or be crushed, be crushed, BY... His jolly boots of doom!~" Dib sang to them.

"Heh... Good thing that Santa suit was devoured by a black hole last month." Nergal Jr. remarked.

"Yeah, I guess," Dib said. "I guess just the Christmas theme was making me think of that song."

"I don't blame you," LJ replied. "Oh, hi Ambrose! Merry Christmas!"

"Hey, gang," Ambrose said with his candy cane in his mouth. "Lots of my relatives are here."

"Cool! We've always wanted to see more of your family." Kimberly said before walking in.

"Oh, sure, come on in." Ambrose said, walking them inside.

"Amanda, if you keep acting up in school, then I'm gonna have to take away your magic for a while." Marigold told her daughter.

"But I can't go to Witchright Hall without my magic!" Amanda replied.

"I'm sorry, Amanda, but you've been very spoiled and rebellious lately, especially to your cousins." Marigold replied.

"Oh, by the way, this is our new friend: Marie Kanker." Martin introduced.

"Marie Kanker..." Ambrose said, seeing the blue-haired girl.

Marie soon looked to him, looking deep into his bi-colored eyes which were cobalt blue and purple as a violet. "...It's nice to meet you, Ambrose..." she soon said as she sounded like she was feeling a little bit better.

Ambrose blushed visibly. "It's nice to meet you too, Marie." he replied.

Marie smiled while coming further inside with him.

"Hey, everyone, we have company." Ambrose told his extended family.

"Oh, hi, everyone!" Hilda waved. "Merry Christmas!"

"Rock 'n roll, guys!" Harvey said.

"Harvey!" LJ and Zofia beamed and ran up to the man.

"Sup, guys?" Harvey smiled, ruffling up their hair a bit. "Good to see you two."

"Yeah, same here." LJ replied. "How's Christmas for everyone?"

"Going pretty alright." Marigold smiled.

"Easy for you to say." Amanda grumbled since she was grounded from magic for a while.

"Ooh, someone's bummed." Jenny remarked.

Amanda let out a small growl.

"I'm sorry, dear, but your mother has spoken." An icy woman's voice said.

"Heh..." Drell chuckled weakly. "That almost sounded like Aunt Irma... Not that I'm scared of her. I mean, what would I have to be scared of? I mean, people were scared of me when I ran the Witch's Council."

"Not as scared as people were of ME." Aunt Irma replied as she appeared out of nowhere.

The family soon all froze in the spot, even Drell a bit.

"Who's the old lady?" Marie asked.

"Shh!" Ambrose shushed her nervously.

Aunt Irma soon looked around with her eyes darting around as she sat in her throne while holding her scepter firmly.

"Irma! Hello! Happy Holidays!" Drell said nervously, running up to her. "Let me take your coat."

"Drell. Happy Holidays," Aunt Irma replied. "Glad to see you all."

Drell breathed in relief then as he held his chest. "My heart skipped a couple of beats."

"Aunt Irma, I have some friends over." Ambrose said to his grandaunt.

Aunt Irma gave a small smirk. "Really then, Ambrose? Pleased to meet your little friends." she replied.

"Heheh... I thought you'd probably like them..." Ambrose said sheepishly.

"So, what is going on here?" Aunt Irma asked. "What were you all doing?"

"Oh, just eating and mingling," Zelda replied. "Catching up on old times."

"Ah, yes... Hilda, did you see Will again?" Aunt Irma asked.

"Erm... No, Aunt Irma... I married Drell..." Hilda reminded. "Because I love him better than Will."

Aunt Irma looked a little bummed out by that. "Oh... Well, I guess you're old enough to make your own choices..." she replied. "Even if they ARE questionable..."

Hilda nodded.

"Are you sure you know who your real father is?" Aunt Irma whispered to Ambrose.

"Yes! Mom made me watch the video of the day I was born several times!" Ambrose replied.

Marie giggled a little from that. "I'm sorry," she then said. "I guess I just gotta admire how close you all are as a family."

"I know I might have a few doubts about who your mother chose to marry," Aunt Irma told Ambrose. "But this one seems like a keeper."

Drell gave a small pout in the background.

"We just met, Aunt Irma," Ambrose blushed. "I dunno if we'll be an official couple or not."

"I'm just happy to be here." Marie also blushed.

Aunt Irma shrugged and went back to her throne with a smirk. Drell grumbled slightly to himself.

"Well, at least this Aunt Irma seems nicer than my mother." Carlos commented.

"I can vouch for that." Evie agreed.

"So... This is what most people do on Christmas, huh?" Mal asked.

"Yeah," Zofia replied. "Gathering around with friends and family."

"Must be nice." Jay commented.

"Oh, it is," Doug replied. "My dad told me how one night that all of the Disney Princesses got together to have a very special holiday celebration they called it A Christmas of Enchantment."

"I think my mom had the most magical Christmas though compared to all of them." Ben commented.

"Oh, yeah... 'Cuz of that spooky guy who was a pipe organ!" LJ replied with a shudder.

"Oh, heh, sorry about that," Ben said. "I didn't know that bothered you, little buddy."

"Nice going," Jay said, punching Ben's arm. "Now Flick's mom is gonna haunt our nightmares 'cuz we scared her little brother when she comes back home for Christmas."

"Hey, it's fine." LJ replied.

"Let's not worry about it right now," Lonnie suggested. "Let's try to have fun. It's the holidays."

"It's the time of love and peace, dammit!" Drell added.

Hilda then shoved a bar of soap in his mouth.

Drell grunted before groaning with his mouth full. "Thorry, Hilda..."

Hilda smiled. "I forgive you, since it's the holidays."

Drell smiled back before spitting out the soap and burping up some bubbles.

Angelica seemed to have a lot of fun at the party before Eddy felt bored and he saw a present tied with some rope and decided to go after it since that was really what he wanted.

"Ooh, wonder what THIS could be?" Eddy asked as he untied the rope and opened the gift.

The present seemed to have a book inside of it which was about "The True Meaning of Christmas".

"Hark, the herald angels sing, Eddy!" Double D's voice called out. "I bring you tidings of great joy."

"Sockhead?" Eddy glanced over.

Double D was soon shown, dressed like an angel with Ed as a shepherd and Candy was the Virgin Mary.

"What's going on?" Angelica asked as she came beside Eddy.

"And lo, an angel came in the night!" Ed exclaimed.

"Forsake your journey, Eddy!" Double D encouraged. "You are not beyond the path of redemption. You can still return to the path of goodwill, and peace among your fellow-"

Eddy then threw a snowball right at him.

"Well, really, that was a bit uncalled for, you Scrooge." Candy glared at Eddy with her hands on her hips.

Eddy grabbed Ed's crook and used it to pull his feet out. The series of ropes holding Double D up gave way, and he fell to the ground.

"Eddy!" Candy cried out.

"You still here?" Eddy glanced at the barbarian princess.

"This is mine and Angelica's first Christmas!" Candy ranted. "You don't have to act like this!"

"Sorry, but I'm outta here." Eddy said, going off as he took Double D's wings with him.

"It's not too late to embrace the joy of the season, Eddy!" Double D shouted to Eddy.

The group soon came out into the backyard.

"Double D?" Marie asked.

"GAH!" Double D yelped to her and began to run off.

"Whoa! Wait!" Marie said, going after him and came in front of him, putting her hands on his shoulders to stop him. "I'm not gonna chase you."

"Then what do you call what you just did?" Doug asked which had Evie nudge him.

"That's not the point." Marie retorted.

Double D still looked scared.

"I don't blame ya for bein' scared, I'm a Kanker after all, but Double D... I'm not in love with you anymore." Marie told Double D to calm him down.

"Wait... What?" asked Double D in disbelief.

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Ed exclaimed.

"Uh... Yeah..." Marie replied. "Sorry, Double D, we're through."

"Um... Well... Forgive me for asking, but is there someone else?" Double D asked.

"Yeah," Marie said before going up to a certain boy with different colored eyes. "His name is Ambrose Spellman."

"Ah... Well, congratulations, Ambrose." Double D replied.

"Thanks," Ambrose blushed a bit. "I'm really enjoying my time with Marie right now. My family seems to like her too. Even Aunt Irma and she hates everybody."

"Wow... That IS a first," LJ blinked in surprise. "Though she did kinda think we were okay."

"Well... I wish the best for you two then," Double D told Marie and Ambrose. "Erm, Marie, where are your sisters though?"

"Don't care," Marie rolled her eyes. "Probably trying to eat their Christmas crackers."

"Well, at least they have food?" Candy shrugged.

"No, no," Marie said. "Christmas crackers are little tubes you pull on and they usually have prizes inside like a crown. It's our family tradition."

"Oh..." Ed replied. "Cool."

"I'm new to Christmas." Candy said.

"You celebrate Hanukkah or somethin'?" Marie asked.

"Actually, my family and I celebrate Harvest Time," Candy replied. "I told them I wanted to experience Christmas with Ed, so that's why I'm in town. It was a little sad to leave them, but they understood, especially since last year was my first time without my parents and it was just me, my brother and sister and uncle."

"So far it IS pretty neat!" Ed replied.

"Aside from that Scrooge Eddy's behavior..." Candy rolled her sapphire eyes. "Makes me think of those movies Ed's been showing me where a greedy rich guy gets haunted by three ghosts to make him be nice on Christmas."

"It's a classic Christmas special," Kimberly smiled. "I love the one with Mickey Mouse in it."

"Oh, same!" LJ replied.

"I'm sorry Eddy is ruining your Christmas, Candy." Ed soothed the barbarian princess.

"Ah, it's not your fault, Ed," Candy sighed. "I was just hoping we could maybe make him a bit happier during the holidays, but he's not making it easy."

"We've been following after him," Ben spoke up. "Maybe we can catch him for you guys?"

"Well, good luck with that." Candy replied.

"I'm really sorry, Candy," Ed frowned. "I wanted this to be your best Christmas ever."

"It's my only Christmas ever." Candy reminded.

"Ah, you know what I mean," Ed replied. "If you want though, I'll take you back home. Maybe Mom and Dad brought some gifts over from the party, and you can open the first one since you're my guest."

Candy smiled. "Well... Okay."

Ed smiled back.

"Oh, Ed, you've been more generous and brave ever since we met that professor and Angelica." Double D admired.

"Guess I was just waiting for this side to come out... Like around when we first met before something told me into a spineless drool monkey," Ed rolled his eyes slightly. "Though sometimes I have bad dreams about going back that way, not to mention that crazy obsession I had with gravy and buttered toast, while both good, I sounded like I couldn't live without that stuff."

"Hey, there's only moving forward," replied Candy. "Not going back."

"Yeah, that's true..." Ed said while shivering slightly. "Not sure if I liked that part of me... Also involved a ninja blade."

"I'm sure our mother can look into that for you." Zofia said before they came back inside.

They still hung around Ambrose's family for a little while until they decided to get going, though the grown up VKs seemed to really like the warm and fuzzy feeling of having family around for Christmas.

"My grandparents weren't the best either." Carlos said.

"What do you mean by that?" Jane frowned to her boyfriend.

"My mother told me how her parents were never really there and left her with a nanny all the time and they usually traveled somewhere else than being with her for the holidays," Carlos frowned. "They visited someplace called The Dalmatian Coast."

"Huh... Talk about irony." LJ remarked.

"Tell me about it..." Carlos pouted a bit.

"Brose, you wanna come with us?" Zofia asked.

"If it's alright with you guys, I'm gonna hang out around here for a while." Marie said, deciding to stay with the Spellmans for a while longer.

"Well... Okay then," Jenny replied. "That's cool."

"We'll catch up with you later though, I promise." Ambrose said.

Everyone then left and went to get back into the car to do more traveling.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, uh, you guys ever think about having kids?" Raul asked the Descendants who all blushed from that question, especially Jane.

"I'd love to have my own baby..." Jane blushed. "Even if it sounds like a big responsibility."

"I'm sure you'd be a great mother, Jane." Carlos smiled to her.

"Hey, you guys are gonna be awesome parents!" LJ replied. "That goes without saying."

"Aw, you're not just saying that, are you?" Evie beamed.

"Course not!" LJ replied.

"Well... Thanks... Like I said, I love kids," Evie smiled. "Dizzy's pretty much the little sister I never had."

"Not to mention Carlos and I looked after Squirmy and Squeaky." Jay added.

"I did my best to keep a good eye on Celia." Mal then said.

"And that's proof enough." Martin replied.

The VKs smiled sheepishly while their significant others looked hopeful about starting their own families in the near future.

Meanwhile, a doorbell rang inside a VERY festive house.

Jimmy walked to the door and threw it open. "Feliz Navidad!" he then beamed before his eyes bugged to see that Eddy was outside, angel wings taped to his back.

"Hey Jimmy, check out the wings!" Eddy smirked.

"Are you a Christmas angel?" Jimmy asked.

"How'd you guess?" Jimmy replied as he came into the house. "Every year, Eddy the Christmas Angel shares with someone else in the spirit of gift-giving. And this year happens to be your year! What's mine is mine, and what's yours is mine! Get it? Hel-lo!" he then darted to the tree and looked under it only to see no presents there. "Where's the presents?"

"Quickly, I must show you something!" Jimmy suggested as he led Eddy into his kitchen.

Angelica soon came in after Eddy as he was still insistent on his better present plan.

"Gimme gimme gimme!" Eddy held his hands out only to get nothing. "What? So?"

Jimmy was displaying an amazing metropolis on his kitchen table made entirely of baked goods. "It's my Holly Jolly Christmas Village, silly! Nothing says Joyeux Noël like the gingery scent of gingerbread sailors out on a sugar-glazed shore leave!" he then announced.

Eddy took a whiff. "Smells good enough to eat."

Jimmy beamed. "Oh, and look at this!" he exclaimed.

"Finally! Presents?" asked Eddy.

"If you mean the presence of delectable decorative baking, then yes!" Jimmy giggled. "Why settle for blase pats of butter when, using only simple cookie cutters, one can create a festive holiday assortment of butter shapes to smear onto fresh, toasty buns?"

Eddy gave a glance while looking hungry around the gingerbread village.

"Oops. Having my own angel is so exciting, I've got to tinkle," Jimmy beamed to Eddy before going out of the room, leaving Eddy alone. "Be right back!"

"Check it out." Eddy told Angelica.

"Oh, that looks and smells so good," Angelica cooed from the sweets. "I only eat sweets on special occasions."

"Well, it don't get more special than THIS!" Eddy grinned.

"Well... Maybe just one bite..." Angelica said.

"Did you know that you can dazzle your guests with miniature mashed potato snowmen using an ordinary ice cream scoop?" Jimmy smiled as he had returned before freaking out. "MY CHRISTMAS VILLAGE!"

Eddy and Angelica had both devoured the entirety of Jimmy's artwork.

"Destroyed! Devastated! And digested!" Jimmy cried out.

"I've gotta hand it to ya, these cookies are to die for." Eddy said while chewing.

"Indeed..." Angelica agreed with a small burp. "Excuse me..."

"You!" Jimmy looked at the two sharply before dialing the telephone as they finished their mouthfuls.

Suddenly, the door burst open with Sarah. "Jimmy! Where is he?"

"You shouldn't mess with Eddy," Angelica warned. "He's a brave warrior."

Sarah and Jimmy looked to each other before laughing at that like it was a joke.

Eddy got up with a belch. "Let's get Warty!" he exclaimed, turning into his Battletoad form.

Sarah and Jimmy looked in shock.

"I KNEW IT!" Sarah then shouted out.

"Ah, whatever," Eddy shrugged. "Let's get Normal!"

And in a flash, he turned back to normal. Sarah soon lunged out to attack Eddy.

"We can just leave," Angelica said. "You don't have to beat us up."

"Stuff it, Blondie!" Sarah glared. "I don't know where you came from, but you should know in THIS neighborhood, I'M the boss!"

"Big deal!" Eddy sneered before he crammed Sarah and Jimmy into a trash can. "Now you're boss of the GARBAGE!"

"I'M TELLING MY MOM!" Sarah complained.

"Come on, let's get outta here." Eddy told Angelica before walking off.

Angelica went to follow after him, though stuck her tongue out at Sarah and Jimmy.

"Heh, I taught her that." Eddy smirked to himself with a small chuckle.

And so, they left.

"Oh, Eddy, why?" Double D frowned despondently. "Ed, Candy, it appears our efforts have had no effect on Eddy's complete lack of Christmas cheer."

"And I thought Chuckles was a handful." Candy said as she was going back home with Ed.

"Mm-hmm." Ed nodded in agreement.

"All is not lost, Ed, for this angel still has one more trick up his robe." Double D proposed.

"I promise not to peek, Double D." Ed smirked jokingly.

Meanwhile, Kevin was shown to be snowboarding back home. "Man, those so-called Rocket Power kids weren't as cool as I thought they'd be..." he muttered to himself. He pulled a few tricks, including a fence grind, before he headed into his yard. He stopped there and three his board against the house, where it rested, ready for tomorrow. He then walked to his door and entered.

Eddy blinked. "Forget it... Even I'm not that desperate..."

"I have to agree with you on that one," Angelica said. "He makes Queen Belladonna seem tolerable."

"And THAT says a lot," Eddy replied. "Let's just go."

The two soon walked off as Kevin came home to settle in for the night.

The snow gently came down as the kids of the cul-de-sac were all celebrating their own Christmases and having fun. Jay looked around quietly and calmly as he looked out the window from his car as he drove the others around, following after Eddy and Angelica.

"Ugh, what do you guys want?" Eddy grumbled.

"You need a ride?" Jay asked. "You're out here in the cold."

"...Sure..." Eddy replied, after some thinking.

Jay then stopped the car to let Angelica and Eddy in.

"Hello?" Zofia answered her phone. "Hi, Felicity! Oh, you won't believe what's going on here! I can't wait to tell you when you get home!"

There was then a pause of silence as everyone looked happy so far until Zofia sounded different.

"What do you mean?" Zofia asked softly as everyone soon looked down. "...Can't you and Chip take a different plane? ...No, it's okay... We understand... We love you too..." she then said sadly.

"Don't tell me... Felicity and Chip won't be able to make it 'cuz their plane's been grounded 'cuz of the snowstorm?" asked LJ.

Zofia looked very sad right now.

"Oh... Come here, dear..." Evie cooed as she soon hugged Zofia to comfort her. "I'm so sorry, dear."

LJ bit his lip and tried not to cry. Doug soon tried to hug LJ then as the siblings looked very miserable right now.

"I'll tell you what," Ben then said, trying to soothe the kids. "We'll all have a family Christmas back at your place? Because Christmas isn't about what you find under your tree, it's something that you find in your heart."

"...It's sappy, but it works," LJ sighed. "C'mon, let's go."

Jay nodded as he soon went to drive them back home.

Zofia soon tried to keep up high hopes as they rode along together. "On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me... A partridge in a pear tree~," she then sang, trying to lighten the mood. "On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me~..."

"Two turtle doves~" Carlos soon sang.

"And a partridge in a pear tree~" Everyone else soon sang along.

Back at the Schwartz house, Cherry and Lionel continued to get ready since tomorrow was a big day.

"You sure I couldn't just teleport to get Chip and Felicity?" asked Lionel. "With the whole snowstorm thing, they might need a different form of transportation."

"Hmm... Maybe you could try that..." Cherry replied thoughtfully. "I just hope the kids took it alright... They really love spending time with their big sister."

"They're probably devastated," Lionel replied. "But I'm gonna fix it!"

And in a burst of light, he vanished. Cherry continued to get set up around the house, sipping some Christmas punch she made herself, then set out some presents to put under the tree.

Lionel suddenly reappeared at the airport. "Oh... Sweet, it worked!" he exclaimed.

Felicity and Chip looked like they were about to leave, holding a bundle in their grasps.

"Hey, you wanna find a way home? I can take ya." A shifty guy smirked to the young couple.

"I can do that, but BETTER!" Lionel exclaimed.

The shifty guy glared.

"Hey! You guys ready to come home?" Lionel smiled. "You know I could've brought you home if you just asked."

"I didn't want to be a bother." Felicity smiled back sheepishly.

"You? A bother? No WAY!" Lionel retorted. "You're my daughter, and I love ya! And get in here, Chip! You're family now! Get in on this!"

"Whoa! Whoa, hold on..." Chip said as he held onto the bundle, coming over to hug with one arm.

Lionel soon hugged before looking to the bundle. "Oh... I see you have company..." he then said.

"Oui." Felicity smiled bashfully.

Lionel gasped. "Your daughter... Oh, my God, I'm a grandpa!" he gushed.

The bundle let out a small whimper.

"She must be hungry... Could you give me a few moments?" Felicity asked.

"Eh... Take your time." Lionel replied.

Felicity then sat down and came to feed her daughter, keeping her hidden from the audience as this would come together in the end.

Eventually, the feeding was done, and they were ready to go. Lionel soon brought out a portal and walked with Felicity and Chip to get back home.

"Christmas was a bust," Eddy sighed to Angelica. "I guess I'm doomed to get clothes for Christmas."

"I wanted to wait until you were ready for this, but I think you might like it now." Angelica soon said, holding out a present for him.

Eddy was hesitant to open it, but then he decided to go ahead. But instead of ripping into it, he gently opened the present. Angelica stepped back a bit.

"So, what do we have here?" Eddy asked, looking to see assorted weapons.

"It's actually for you, Ed, and Double D," Angelica replied. "Those are to help you guys against enemies you might face in the future. Professor T. Bird would like to train you guys in a simulation room he invented in the junkyard."

"Okay... These are pretty cool..." remarked Eddy. "Thanks, Angel..."

"I thought you might like them," Angelica said. "Sorry they're not fancy."

"Where'd ya get them?" Eddy asked.

"From my father..." Angelica said whimsically as she stared off in the distance.

"Whoa... Guess I could thank him, too." Eddy replied.

"Yes..." Angelica smiled softly before kissing his cheek. "Merry Christmas, Eddy."

"Merry Christmas, Angelica." Eddy smiled back before blushing and hugging her right away.

The group looked on, admiring the scene.

"Looks like he had a Merry Christmas after all." Doug smiled to the others.

"Yes," Evie smiled back. "Let's do the same. It's getting late."

The limo soon came back home and everyone went straight to bed as the next morning was Christmas and there was going to be a great present the next day for the Schwartz family, along with the visiting Descendants from Auradon and the Isle of the Lost. Lionel chuckled to himself as he returned home via portal, with his guests in tow. Cherry shushed Lionel as everyone else was asleep.

"Get to your room, we'll see you in the morning." Lionel then told Felicity and Chip.

Cherry let out a small squeal before hugging the two once she saw them.

"Glad to see you too, Mother." Felicity beamed, patting her mother on the back.

"Get some sleep, huh?" Cherry commented.

"Sounds good," Chip yawned a bit. "We were at the airport all day."

And so, everyone went to bed for the night. It seemed to be a great ending for everyone, but we aren't done just yet.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning soon came as Zofia was the first one awake and she wiped her window to look out into the bright new morning with snow all around which made her very happy, even if yesterday's news was a little heartbreaking. LJ yawned as he got up to wash his face.

"Felicem Natalem Christi, Brother." Zofia told her brother.

"What? Oh... Right..." LJ replied from her greeting. "Merry Christmas, Zo."

Zofia beamed as she looked a bit happier as she came out of bed to start her day.

Lionel was already under the tree, opening his presents. "Merry Christmas, kids!" he waved to LJ and Zofia.

LJ and Zofia smiled as they came down to join him at the tree. Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Ben, Doug, Lonnie, and Jane soon came to join them.

"Thank you for coming!" Zofia beamed.

"Hey, we're all family in a way," Jay replied. "Maybe next year you could come visit us."

"Heh... That would be neat!" LJ replied.

Lionel soon gave presents to the Descendants as even they had some to share with each other. The eight smiled to each other as they then opened their own presents to see what they were given.

"Hey... Everyone... I know we're a little down about Felicity not being here..." Cherry said as she soon came in.

"It is a bit of a bummer..." Jay replied. "I guess we'll be okay though."

"I just hope she finds a way to enjoy her Christmas with Chip." Mal added.

"Actually-" Cherry was about to say.

"We were just really looking forward to our first family holiday with her... She's like our sister too." Carlos then said.

"I think you guys might still get the chance..." Lionel smirked.

"Yeah... Next year, I guess..." Evie said.

"Kids!" Cherry spoke up to make them stop talking so she could say what she wanted to say.

"It's alright, ma'am," Lonnie said. "Maybe we'll call her later."

"Kids!" Cherry tried again.

"That might be a good idea," Ben smiled. "It'll be our own little Enchanted Christmas like my mom's first Christmas with my dad."

"Kids! Listen to me! Felicity is-" Cherry tried again.

The song Circle of Life soon began to play out of nowhere as Chip and Felicity soon came into the room, much to the shock of everyone, and Felicity removed the blanket to show a bundle with skin as white as snow with dark blue eyes like a midnight blue sky with golden hair.

"Here...?" Cherry then said.

"My friends... My family..." Felicity said to them before presenting the baby. "This is Honey Potts. My daughter."

LJ gasped. "I'm... An UNCLE!" he shrieked in glee.

"I'm an auntie!" Zofia added.

"And you are godparents." Felicity then told her old friends from Auradon Prep.

The Descendants cheered at that, but made sure to keep quiet so they didn't disrupt Honey from her slumber.

"Turn it off." Cherry groaned.

"I can't turn it off, it's who I am." Chip said as he presented Honey to the other Descendants.

"The music, Chip!" Cherry replied.

"Oh, right." Chip said sheepishly, turning off the music.

"This is definitely the best Christmas gift yet." grinned LJ.

Felicity soon handed presents to LJ and Zofia, patting them on their heads as she followed her husband to let their old friends meet Honey as they all cooed and beamed to Honey. "I'm sure she'll like you the most since you've always been like my best friend brother like Uncle Atticus to Mother." she then told Carlos.

"And you're my best friend sister, Felicity." Carlos smiled.

Then the both of them hugged.

Later on, Felicity began to play Hark Herald the Angels Sing on the piano while everyone else soon sang along. Zofia took out her present which appeared to be a scholarship to a prestigious school to check out called The Avalanche Arts Academy. LJ cracked his knuckles and then proceeded to open his present. Zofia looked over the special art school she might like to go to as she thanked her sister. Felicity smiled while playing her piano. LJ was given a collector's set of Power Rangers action figures.

"Okay... This is pretty neat." LJ smiled, though he felt a little worried about Zofia getting the scholarship.

"You do like Power Rangers, right?" Felicity asked. "I know you're not into sports much, so I tried to avoid the stereotypical shopping for young boys your age."

"Aw... Thanks, sis!" LJ nodded. "You got that right!"

"I could've sworn someone told me that you did!" Felicity replied.

Eventually, Honey woke up and began to crawl around on the floor, babbling a bit.

"Can we let Honey meet some baby friends?" Zofia asked.

"Well... Um... I suppose that would be nice," Felicity said. "We travel around the world and all."

"And maybe she'll have a baby friend of her own soon," LJ replied. "Especially since Mom is gonna have another kid in a few more weeks!"

"Mother... Are you...?" Felicity asked.

"I am..." Cherry replied.

"Whoa... Baby Uncle..." Jay commented. "And I thought my Aunt Nasira was crazy."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that." Lionel replied.

"Uh... You met my aunt?" Jay asked him.

"Oh, sure, we all did!" Lionel replied. "We were ALL pretty shocked to find out Jafar had a sister! As shocked as I was that Yzma had children!"

"Please tell me she cloned them..." LJ replied. "Because that's the only logical explanation."

"I'm afraid I'm not sure, but that Zevon creep could never keep his hands off me." Felicity groaned in her own disgust.

"I'm pretty sure she cloned them," LJ replied. "And if he tries that again with his hands, I'll be happy to break them!"

"Aw, you don't have to do that." Felicity blushed a little.

"Hey, anything for family," LJ replied. "Besides, I saw it in a mob movie."

"Mother, you let him watch that?" Felicity gasped.

"I don't remember doing that." Cherry remarked as she shared Christmas cookies with everybody.

"Of course NOT," LJ replied. "I watched it myself."

"Ahh..." Felicity then said. "I didn't think Mother would approve of you watching that as a family movie night."

"Yeah, that's true." LJ shrugged.

"Have some cookies," Cherry offered. "...You guys do know what cookies are, right?"

"Yeah, for the most part," Jay replied. "We mostly found out more about them when Mal made those chocolate chip cookies for Ben."

The group then each took a cookie.

"Oh, they're so soft." Ben smiled.

"Special recipe I found in my grandmother's old recipe box once I could decipher her handwriting." Cherry replied.

"Whoa!" Zofia exclaimed as she ate the cookie. "That's... Crazy good!"

"That's new." Cherry smirked a bit.

"I love how soft they are... Can I have the recipe?" Evie asked.

"You might have to steal it from me." Cherry smirked playfully.

Jay was soon shown trying to steal Cherry's grandmother's recipe box.

"JAY!" Cherry glared. "That was an expression!"

"Oh, sorry!" Jay replied.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"You sure you weren't really Aladdin's kid?" asked Lionel.

"Nah, Aziz travels with his grandfather Cassim," Jay replied. "He was supposed to come to school with us, but he never showed up."

"That's what Aladdin and Jasmine told me too when Ben and I visited them before the Cotillion in school." Mal commented.

"Oh... Okay." Lionel shrugged.

"I think I just got my dad's sticky fingers when it comes to taking stuff I really want like he did with Genie's lamp." Jay smiled sheepishly.

"Well, cut that out or I'll tell my mother that you were the one who took her honey cake before the rest of us got to have any when my uncles visited." Lonnie smirked to her boyfriend.

Jay gulped nervously.

"That's what I thought." Lonnie smirked to her boyfriend.

Jay then put the box back down as he came back to the others. Carlos soon cooed to Honey and played with her a bit as he seemed to be closer to her.

"Well, they seem close," Chip smiled. "Must be from Felicity and Carlos's friendship. Always reminded me of Cherry and Atticus's friendship."

"Yeah, I can see that." Lionel chuckled.

"Oh, Carlos, you're so good with kids." Jane smiled.

"I try my best, really." Carlos smiled back.

"Let's have one." Jane then suggested.

"Uh... I think we should talk that over first, Jane." Carlos then said sheepishly.

The others all had a good laugh over that.

"I really hope Eddy's Christmas turned out better." Zofia sighed hopefully.

"Yeah, same." LJ added.

"So, uh, what was with that whole Battle Frog thing or whatever?" Jay asked the Schwartz siblings as Carlos continued to play around with Honey.

"Battletoads, for the record," LJ replied. "Apparently the Eds can become these amphibian warriors to fight this evil space queen and other evil foes."

"That's gotta be one of the craziest things I've ever heard," Carlos said. "But also kinda cool."

"I don't know much about it myself, but I've heard quite the details in some of my siblings' letters." Felicity replied.

"It's a whole long story," LJ replied. "Our friends know plenty about it."

"So, Felicity, how long do you plan on staying for a visit?" Cherry asked.

"Well, Chip and I have been gone a long time, so we were thinking... Maybe three months?" Felicity replied.

"Well... Only if you remember to pull your weight around the house when you need to." Lionel said.

"Of course we will," Felicity promised. "Maybe we could take a family vacation or something."

"That would be great!" LJ exclaimed. "Where would we go?"

"That's a good question..." Chip replied.

"Oh, why don't you come back to Auradon for a visit?" Jay asked Felicity. "We've missed you so much down there. I'm sure Mal would like to see her lady-in-waiting again."

"Huh... That would be cool!" LJ and Zofia exclaimed.

"We'll talk it over." Felicity said.

"Group hug!" Evie squealed.

The group soon all hugged each other while Felicity smiled tearfully since she felt very lucky to have such good friends like them. And LJ and Zofia felt pretty lucky too.

"Say, anybody see Ambrose since last night?" Zofia soon wondered.

Meanwhile, at the old Victorian house...

"Brose? You awake?" Drell asked, knocking on his son's bedroom door before opening it as he adjusted his glasses. "Not like you to miss-...Breakfast."

Ambrose was shown to be sleeping in his bed with Marie beside him, and both of them were smiling.

"Awww..." Drell smiled. "That's... Pretty damn cute."

"Are we going to open presents or... What...?" Hilda asked him before glancing into the room with a slight yelp. "He's too young to share a bed with a girl!"

"Yeah, but he's not DOING anything but sleeping," Drell shrugged. "Let's just let him have this."

"But... But... But... But..." Hilda stammered.

"Shh... This way we can get a little more sleep, unlike when he was a little kid and woke us up at the crack of dawn." Drell chuckled, pushing her down the hallway to go back to their bedroom.

And Marie and Ambrose kept right on sleeping.

We are then shown as everyone else in the neighborhood shared their own pleasant Christmas mornings with each other. Ed and Candy smiled before exchanging gifts to see that Candy gave Ed his own barbarian helmet and Ed gave Candy what looked like a new crown with many jewels on it to look exotic and glamorous since her old crown was sort of bland and boring compared to her mother's queen crown. Double D got a new chemistry kit from his parents. Eddy saw a bit of more clothes, making him stick his tongue out, though Angelica seemed to love the new dresses that Eddy's mother got for her. All-in-all, it was an okay Christmas, even if Eddy didn't get anything besides clothes. Although it's been said many times, many ways, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone.

The End


End file.
